one_piece_new_era_of_the_marinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ender Miles
"I'm known by many names. Killer, Demon, Cyborg, Savior, Joker, Ruler, ...........Ender." Personality: Is usually funny and carefree but when lives are at stake, he'll get serious and kill those that threaten peace Accolades: -Controls 10 islands -Killed an Admiral -Freed a band of pirates from Impel Down and beat the Warden unconscious -Ended a conflict between the Revolutionary Army and 3 Pirate lords Fighting Style: Ender prefers to be light on his feet and swing fast and hard. Mostly using his scythe against blade welding adversaries, on five occasions he was able to block blades with his arms even without haki. He is no stranger to physical confrontation however, using his cybernetic arms to throw quick punches. His strength matches that of 100 men and two giants. Weapon(s): Cronos, The War Scythe Haki: Armament: Legendary Observation: Legendary Conquers: Mastered Techniques: Demon Slash-Ender swings his scythe with enough power to cut enemy's, 25 feet from him. Ender's Punch-A punch so powerful to sends out a shockwave sending the opponent and nearby enemies flying. Ground Hammer: Ender slams his scythe into the ground and sends a shockwave through the earth, tearing up the ground as it goes. Tremor-Tremor Slam-Ender slams either of his fists into the air and shakes the land or water around him. Tremor-Tremor Divider-Ender slams either of his fists into the air and splits anything in half. Tremor-Tremor God's Wrath-Ender slams both of his fists into the air and sends a shockwave out, crumbling builds and mountains, creating tidal waves, and with the addition of his conquers haki will knock out weak willed adversaries across an entire island. Tremor-Tremor Ender-Ender slams both of his fists into the air and lets just say this has the power to destroy islands Awakening: The Reincarnation of Hades Ender literally is the Reincarnation of Hades and will incorporate this into his fighting style. Even as Ender walks the ground where his feet step will burn. When Ender gets around fire it will rise and flicker to his will, even volcanos will become more active at his mere presence. Darkness and Shadows will also bend to his will. The Shadows can be used as minions to fight or as a shield to protect Ender even if someone surprises him, as long as shadows are present this ability is in affect. Ender can also augment these shadows with Haki. When Ender releases his Hellish Power, his eyes will be replaced with fire as a creepy grin is spread across his face. Ender's head will be replaced by a furnace sized helmet with horns and he will increase in size to about the size of a giant, as will his scythe. Spikes will grow from his body and his skin will turn a shaded red color. This form increases his power immensely and his shadow and fire abilities will rise to God-like proportions. Dream: To see peace across the seven seas Bio: A born street urchin from Water 7, Ender grew up in poverty and disease. His father was a revolutionary army commander that died in battle before he turned 10. His mother died shortly after when a group of marines accused her of associating with the revolutionary army. Over the span of a few years after his parents’ deaths, Ender lost his arms to a terminal cancer that seemed to end after his arms were severed. My thanks to his tech wiz of a guardian, Hesh, Ender got a set of robotic arms to replace the ones he had lost. Hesh was later arrested and sent to Impel Down because of his past life as a Supernova. By the age of 16, Ender left home and became a pirate on a small ship. He had a run in with a notorious pirate but was surprisingly able to defeat him and steal his ship, which he decided to call "The Red Flag". He eventually assembled a large crew of outlaws, thieves, assassins, adventure seekers, and marine prisoners. He even broke Hesh out of Impel Down and made him his First Mate. Other members of his crew include: Lars Barter, a dangerous gunslinger from Drum Kingdom, Felix "The Fox" Ramos, A Ronin from Wano, and Lisa "Switchblade" Von Frank, a Royal diplomat's daughter/Not So Secret Assassin from Alabasta. After a few years of adventure and conquest, Ender was titled a Yonko by the World Government for his crimes and calling up to 5 islands at the time, "His Turf". His dream is to see an end to the wars between Pirates, The Revolutionary Army, and The Marines. He will fight to make this dream a reality..........or at least die trying. (I do not own the images used in this profile) Category:Characters Category:Yonko Category:Pirates Category:Red Flag Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users